Life, Death and Everything Inbetween
by Dragongirl1112
Summary: A 19 year old Percy Jackson has been eying Nico for 2 years and when he is mortally injured in battle there's only one thing Percy can do to revive him... M RATED FOR A REASON


_**Death and Life and Everything In-between**_

Summary: A 19 year old Percy Jackson has been eying Nico for 2 years and when he is mortally injured in battle there's only one thing Percy can do to revive him...

Disclaimer: ME NO OWNY YOU NO FREAKY OUTY

Warnings: MALE ON MALE, POINT OF NO RETURN PROVIDED, DON'T KILL ME YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

Music: Bring me to life, My Imortal - Evanescence Kiss from a rose-Seal Girl put your records on- Corinne Bailey Rae Teenagers, Blood- MCR Decode-Paramore Broken Arrow- Pixie Lott and lots of others.

Authors Note: Ok I have no MidiZ to back me up this time

_Yeeeeeyeeeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
>I'm feeling like a star, you can't stop my shine,<br>I'm loving cloud nine, my head's in the sky,  
>I'm solo, I'm riding solo,<br>I'm riding solo, I'm ridin' solo, sooloooo_

_Death and His Boy_

Nico's body was brought into the Poseidon cabin and was laid in a bunk opposite Percy's unconscious form. The healers worked tirelessly, taking the 2 ft of celestial bronze from his chest and repairing the wound as best they could, but the outlook still looked grim. Death was coming to take his son and there was nothing anyone could do. Hazel floated into the room, gems flowering around her. She kissed her brother on the forehead and muttered a quick goodbye. She bent her head and ran out the door.

/0/0/0/0/0/

Nico floated above his blood soaked body listening to the two sets of faint breathing in the room. One was is own the other; he crossed the room to find the source of. He pulled back the cover on the boy he'd fancied for almost three years and sat down on the edge of the bunk he pulled his legs next to Percy' s and fell asleep next to him.

/0/0/0/0/0/

Percy awoke and pressed his palm against the flat dressing on his stomach. He relaxed again falling back against the pillow. It felt as though someone was beside him, a strange warmth radiated from the pulled back sheets. He sat up; wincing slightly and then he stood and walked over to the small table where someone had placed two plates of Ambrosia and two glasses of Nectar. He downed one of the small glasses and ate a few golden pieces of the divine food. He crossed to the other bunk; energy replenished and then instantly lost it.

/0/0/0/0/0/

He stared at the bloody sheets that cocooned Nico's pale body. The fifteen year olds black hair covered the white pillow. Percy bent down, cheek pressed to Nico's mouth, cool, shallow breath pooled on Percy's face. At least he was alive.

/0/0/0/0/0/

Spirit Nico had somehow tied himself to Percy. When the older boy had stood up, the spirit had been dragged from its resting spot and across the room to his body. Spirit Nico knew that if he could find his way back to the body, he would wake up and be fine. However he also knew that the longer he stayed away the nore likely it was that Nico would die.

/0/0/0/0/0/-POINT OF NOOOO RETURN

Percy sat down on the bed breathing in Nico's smell. He stood and went to the table, when he came back he poured the other beaker into Nico's mouth. And then he understood what he had to do and a smile crept across his face. He pushed down his own trousers and boxers then he pulled back the thick blanket and worked Nico's bulge through his black jeans. He pulled the waist band down losing much of Nico's pants in the process. Nico was warring no shoes so the jeans and boxers came off easily. Percy bent down ignoring the screaming pain in his stomach. He took Nico's pale member in his mouth and slid his tongue along its length savouring the taste of what the unconscious boy could give. He pushed it deep into his throat, sliding his teeth along it preparing Nico. Nico started to harden, blood pulsing close to Percy's tongue. Percy was a patient person but even he was glad at the liquid running his throat. He lapped it up, all the while the unconscious boys breathing and heart rate became faster. Percy turned the boy over positioning two fingers and planting kisses down Nico's spine. He pushed on his hand pitting the other mans prostrate, the tightness gripping his fingers. Even though he was unconscious his hips bucked and a moan escaped his mouth. Percy positioned himself again, wrapping his legs and arms around Nico's frail body, his hips bucked sending his own cock deep into Nico, hitting his prostrate. Percy lunged again pushing himself as deep as possible; he was ready to cum, the liquid spilled into Nico, his soul returning.

Nico awoke to find Percy still inside him, his hips bucked and his backed arched.

"I... need...you," Nico's voice was filled with lust and pain.

Percy pushed a finger to Nico's lips "You're hurt, later, somewhere more, comfortable. "Nico moaned, Percy traced Nico's chest and, mainly the dressing above his heart.

Percy stood and walked over to the cupboard; he pulled two orange Camp Half-Blood shits and threw one at Nico who was beginning to sit up. The boys got dressed and Nico ate the remaining Ambrosia. Percy brushed his lips over Nico's who pulled him forward into a long passion filled kiss. Their tongues fought for dominance, Percy won, Nico allowed the other boy to push his tongue all around his mouth. Percy placed his arms around Nico and helped the limping boy over to the bunk that Percy had already decided they were going to share. The pair lay down and instantly fell asleep and that is where Annabeth found them two hours later cocooned in each others arms.

**Sooooo do you like me? Do you hate me? Please review!**


End file.
